Experimento fallido
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Hanji decide hacer otro experimento tras unas pruebas que le hizo a Eren...que resultado tendra si ese experimento produce una reaccion en Eren como si hubiese tomado un afrodisiaco?(Lemon)


Hola minna vengo con otro fanfic Riren(tengo una obsesion con esta pareja XDD)

Este es un regalo adelantado para mi Ranmaru-nee-chan a la cual quiero mucho y pronto sera su cumpleaños..espero que te guste ;)

No me responsabilizo de pervertir mentes sana...desangres nasales...o cuentas de hospital(?) XDD

Bueno aqui les dejo el fic

Era un hermoso y tranquilo dia...demasiado tranquilo...eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Rivaille...hacia varias horas que no veía al estupido mocoso rondando por ahi haciendo ruido...pero todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una joven castaña que entraba a su despacho.

Petra:Heichou¡Hanji-san..Eren-kun..

Rivaille:-suspira bebiendose un trago de su café...notandolo helado..ese mocoso..como se atrevia a irse sin hacerle otro cafe-Explicame como se debe

Petra:-respira hondo-Hanji-san se llevó..mas bien secuestró a Eren-kun durante el desayuno..y cuando fuí a buscarlo al laboratorio-se sonroja-Bueno...esto..Eren-kun actua muy extraño

Rivaille:-suspira levantandose caminando hacia su destino-A que te refieres con extraño?

Petra:...esto..no sabria como describirlo señor

Rivaille:-la fulmina con la mirada-Todo se puede explicar asi que dilo de una vez

Petra:Parece que le hayan dado algun tipo de...afrodisiaco-el sargento se detubo un momento procesando sus palabras y entonces suspiro caminando rapido hasta que llego al laboratorio y derribó la puerta con una patada-

Rivaille:Maldita investigadora loca que le hiciste esta vez al estupido mocoso?-entonces observa la situacion alli presente...un chico peli-castaño con un tipo de blusa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos blanca amplia sentado en una esquinita atado a todo tipo de cadenas mientras los investigadores estaban todos escondidos tras...una especie de barricada hecha con mesas y sillas-

Hanji:Esta vez no fue mi culpa¡..fue de el-señalando un investigador al azar de entre el personal al cual se le ponia la cara azul y decia que era mentira todo el tiempo-

Rivaille:-suspira-Maldita sea...y se puede saber porque lo teneis atado por todos los lados-mirando como el chico lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y algo llorosos-

Eren:Corporal-comienza a llorar tiernamente lo que hizo que a todos los presentes les diera una hemorragia nasal-

Hanji:Lo tenemos atado por la simple razon de que este niño...mejor te explico la historia-dijo mientras lo señalaba-Tras hacer el experimento..con resultados no muy buenos ejem..pero ignoremos eso...de repente se desmayo y todos nos acercamos nerviosos pero al cabo de unos minutos despertó y...se puso a llorar..como ahora

Rivaille:Aja..sigue-acercandose al chico de ojos azules-verdosos el cual se lo pedia con la mirada-

Hanji:Entonces lo unico que decia era tu nombre...y mandamos a Petra-chan a buscarte..y eso es todo

Rivaille:Sigo sin entender porque lo atasteis-colocando una mano en la mejilla del menor..de edad el cual se acariciaba en esta-

Hanji:Bueno..eso..es por dos razones...una porque queria irse a por ti..y la otra...-silencio total-

Rivaille:Dame la llave de las cadenas y habla-cogiendo la llave que la chica le lanzó y comenzando a desatar las cadenas mientras el chico se abrazaba mas a el a medida que era libre-

Hanji:...prometenos que no nos mataras y te lo digo

Rivaille:O lo dices o te mato en este momento-mirandola con un aura asesina-

Hanji:Bueno...algunas personas lo intentaron...ejem..como decirlo para que no suene mal...darle el cariño que necesitaba-sonriendo nerviosamente hasta que siente que algo le pega en la cabeza y se desmaya con sangre brotando de esta-

Rivaille:Si le llegais a tocar un solo pelo...os mato a todos-llevandoselo de alli cargado como si fuera una princesa mientras este se abrazaba a el sargento por el cuello y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla-

Eren:Corporal...mnn..corporal-abrazandose mas al mencionado-El olor del corporal-esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso...o en este caso el autocontrol de Rivaille el cual cogió el cuello de este acercandolo a sus labios para darle un beso lleno de pasión que dejo sin respiracion al excitado chico castaño-Hei..chou-intentando respirar con normalidad-Hagame...suyo

Rivaille:-mira al chico que se encontraba en sus brazos sonrojado...respirando agitado en busca de un poco de oxigeno...mirandolo con ojos suplicantes..y una sonrisa de medio lado no dudo en aparecer en sus labios para despues susurrarle al oido-Eren Jaegar si mañana no te puedes levantar...recuerda que tu te lo buscaste-tras estas palabras le mordio el lobulo de la oreja y se encamino hacia la habitación del otro...el sotano-

Eren:-sonrojado hasta las orejas y acurrucado en el pecho del otro-Va...va a atarme?

Rivaille:Quieres que lo haga?-comenzando a repartir caricias en el muslo del contrario-

Eren:-mira hacia los ojos de su superior sonrojado y timidamente contesta-S..solo..si...el corporal lo desea-que mas decir que a Rivaille de un momento a otro sintio un liquido caliente salir de su nariz-

Heichou esta sangrando¡Se encuentra bien?¡-acercandose a él para examinar la sangre que salia de su nariz pero siente un extraño movimiento y al abrir los ojos estaba boca abajo..atado y con Rivaille encima de él-Mnn..

Rivaille:_Maldita sea...como puede este estupido niño ser tan provocativo-_comenzando a repartir besos por el cuello de este mientras la mano del muslo iba subiendo la bata que llevaba el otro..encontrandose con la sorpresa de que el mas pequeño no llevaba ropa interior-Eren que a sido de tus boxers?

Eren:-sonrojado intentando mirar al otro-Cuando ahhm-digamos que el sargento no se detuvo para oir la explicacion-

Rivaille:-sonriendo de medio lado-Sigue-acariciando los pezones del otro sobre la ropa-

Eren:Anh a..asi no..nhh..puedo-apretando y mordiendo con fuerza la almohada frente a él-

Rivaille:Dimelo si no quieres que me detenga mocoso-mientras su mano se colaba por debajo de la blanquecina ropa acariciando aun los botones rosas del de ojos verde-azulados-Me lo diras o me detendre?Elige

Eren:Cuando..mnhh..Hanji-san me hizo..anh..cambiarme..estos desaparecieron-sonrojado y mordiendose el labio inferior buscando algo con lo que callar sus gemidos-Ahora..mnnh..corporal...quiero abrazarle...onegai..ahm..gireme-con pequeñas lagrimas...definitivamente le habian puesto algun tipo de afrodisiaco a ese niño...pero Rivaille no desaprovecharia esa situacion-

Rivaille:Entonces-susurrandole al oido-Que estarias dispuesto ha hacer por eso?-dejandole un claro y visible chupeton en el cuello que no hizo otra cosa mas que sacarle un prolongado gemido al castaño lo cual hizo que el problema en su entrepierna aumentara-

Eren:Cualquier ahmm..cosa-sonrojado ocultando su rostro con la almohada hasta que siente unas cadenas retirarse de sus manos pero con el gusto de su querido corporal por estas dudo mucho que lo liberara por completo...y no se equivoco-Hei..chou..esta-señalandole la cadena que ataba ahora su cuello y que estaba atada al otro extremo en la mano del sargento-

Rivaille:Mi nuevo juguete-tras esto saco unas tijeras de quien sabe donde...y corto la parte arriba de la bata dejando a la vista los dos pezones del menor ya enrojecidos debido a su trato...pero parece que aun pedian por mas atencion que el heichou les ofrecio comenzando a lamerlos y morderlos haciendo asi que se pusieran duros hasta el punto en que el chico ahora atado a el se encontraba con un poco de saliva deslizandose por la comisura de sus labios lo cual le provoco mas ansias-

Eren:Hei...chou-se averca a él abrazandole-Ahora yo le dare...lo que le debia-sonriendo sonrojado y timidamente se acerca al el pantalon del sargento notando el bulto que estaba alli y timidamente lo desabrochó comenzando a lamerlo lentamente-

Rivaille:-si te ponias muy atento con un microscopio y lo aumentabas al maximo se podia apreciar una especie de sonrojo..mientras con su mano se cubria la boca para ocultar sus roncos gemidos-Maldita sea enano se puede saber que demonios haces?-cogiendolo del cabello y encarandolo-

Eren:-jugando con sus dedos-Yo..solo queria...que Rivaille-san sintiera tambien placer...-no supo si fueron las palabras que dijo...su rostro sonrojado...o la simple forma de escuchar su nombre de esos labios lo que hizo que su mano dejara de jalar el cabello del otro que volvio a su anterior accion...lamiendo toda la extension-

Rivaille:Eren...maldita sea...EREN DETENTE¡-cogiendo la cadena estirandola haciendo que el otro soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor-Asi que te atreviste a desobedecer a tu amo...-sonriendo sadicamente lo que causo un escalofrio en el menor-Que clase de castigo debo imponerte para que aprendas?

Eren:Rivaille-san-con ojos suplicantes de que no lo castigara-

Rivaille:-le mira ignorando su mirada suplicante y se le ocurre una idea-Ya se lo que vas a hacer-sonriendo sadicamente-Ahora sientate ahi y comienza a masturbarte y tocarte Eren...y que yo pueda verlo

Eren:Rivaille-san onegai..no-sonrojado por la vergüenza-Me da...vergüenza hacerlo delante de usted

Rivaille:Entonces hare que pase esa vergüenza...empieza si no quieres un castigo peor-viendo como el chico se acababa de deshacer de las pocas ropas que le quedaban mientras sonrojado comenzaba con un lento vaiven en su miembro que lo hacia lanzar pequeños gemidos pero a su vez sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Eren:Hei..chou ahm-viendolo aun con rostro suplicante-

Rivaille:Continua...dije algo mas no?-sonrojado comienza a tocarse los pezones-Que hermoso espectaculo-ve como pequeñas gotas de agua caen de lo ojos del contrario pero no se detenia-Que te ocurre?..A caso no se siente bien?

Eren:-llorando-Rivaille-san...esto no se siente bien...si no es usted...no se siente bien-tras esto el sargento...aunque tuviera un corazon de acero...ese niño revolucionaba todo a su paso incluso esa mente retorcida cayó frente a él...en un instante este estaba abrazandole-

Rivaille:Eren...porque eres capaz de revolucionar asi mi mente?-susurrandole en el oido para morderlo despues y comenzar a dejar un rastro de besos junto a algunas marcas que mostraban su propiedad de aquel chico-Tendras que atenderte a las conseqüencias de haber ocupado tanto mi mente y...mi corazon-dijo mientras le mostraba tres dedos al menor el cual comenzo a lamerlos sensualmente cogia uno y lo metia en su boca chupandolo para darle un pequeño mordisco y deslizarse hacia el otro...esto seguia si ayudar al poco auto-control del sargento en esos momentos-

Eren:Atendre las conseqüencias...mientras pueda seguir a su lado mnhh-este ultimo gemido se le escapo al sentir el roce de su entrepierna con la del mayor lo cual le hizo mover las caderas para aumentar ese roce-Ahm heichou amh mas

Rivaille:-sonrie de lado sacando sus dedos bien lubricados de la boca del menor mientras un hilito de saliva todavia los unias-Estas desesperado por mas eh?-acercandose al menor dandole un beso apasionado a la vez que metia el primer dedo en la entrada del chico,un pequeño gemido de dolor se perdio entre la lucha de lenguas que estaba teniendo lugar en la boca del castaño-

Eren:Cor..corporal-abrazandose a el temeroso al sentir un segundo dedo haciendo tijeras en su interior pero sintio como el peli-negro ponia una mano en su cabeza demostrandole que estaba ahi para el...se sintio calido,no era el sexo casual que solian tener...era mas lleno de sentimientos y tan calido...sonrio...le gustaba esa nueva faceta que tercer dedo se colo en su entrada...ya no le dolia...su cuerpo pedia por mas moviendo asi sus caderas para aumentar ese placer-

Rivaille:Eren...voy a entrar-dijo mientras se posicionaba y entraba de una estocada esperando a que el menor se acostumbrase...normalmente hubiese comenzado a moverse salvajemente tras entrar pero...ahora sentia que ese cuerpo frente a el podria romperse en cualquier momento,y por una vez sintio que...merecia la pena arriesgar su vida por la de otra persona que no fuera el-

Eren:Mnh ahh mas ahh-dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con sus caderas mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de su superior a la vez que este comenzaba a moverse primero lentamente pero las estocadas aumentaban a medida que los gemidos pasaban por la habitación,besos,caricias,abrazos todo estaba permitido en ese instante...entonces el sargento parecio encontrar el punto que hacia estremecer cada celula del cuerpo del muchacho-Me...me ahh voy a ahh correr Rivaille-san mnahh-dijo corriendose a la vez que su entrada se estrechaba haciendo que el sargento se corriera junto a un gemido ronco-

Rivaille:Mnnh-fiajndose en el otro el cual aun se encontraba erecto aun acabandose de correr-Parece ser que aun no estas satisfecho-dijo sensualmente en su oreja mientras tocaba el miembro de el mocoso-Pero yo tampoco lo estoy-dijo mientras se acostaba haciendo que el menor estubiera encima de el todavia con el miembro del sargento dentro de el-Es tu turno-sonrie de lado viendo como el menor comenzaba a cabalgar sobre el mientras el podia admirar la faceta que este mostraba-

Eren:Ahm ah ah ah Rivaille-san ahh-moviendose cada vez mas rapido pero no lo suficiente para el mayor el cual comenzo a mover las caderas al compas del otro haciendo asi las penetraciones incluso mas profundas y siempre en el punto que le hacia perder el sentido al menor-Tan ahm profundo-arañando levemente el pecho del mayor el cual no se quejo-

Rivaille:Eren-el chico lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que su respiracion estaba agitada debido a la exitacion de l momento-¿se siente bien?-incorporandose comenzando a lamer el cuello del menor mientras sus manos se dirigian a su trasero apretandolo con fuerza-

Eren:Hai ahh se siente amhh bien-abrazandose ahora a el mayor para despues dirigirse a sus labios rozandolos pero cuando iba a separarse sintio un leve empujon tras su cabello que lo hizo unir sus labios apasionadamente mientras las estocadas aumentaban mas...a ser posible..haciendoles llegar al climax por segunda vez-Ahh ahh mnhh

Rivaille:-sale lentamente de dentro del menor mientras sentia como su esencia salia de aquel lugar...suyo..suyo y de nadie mas...y la pregunta que eren le dijo lo sorprendio-

Eren:Corporal...me quiere?-apoyandose en su pecho a la vez que el peli-negro los cubria con las sabanas-

Rivaille:No

Eren:-aquello le dolio en lo profundo de su alma-Al menor se pondria triste si muriese?-mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Rivaille:No-los ojos de Eren se desorbitaron mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir pero esa no fue la respuesta completa de Rivaille-No te quiero...te amo y no me pondre triste porque no te dejare morir-viendolo mientras el castaño no pudo contener sus lagrimas pero se escondio en el pecho del otro-Y ahora porque lloras mocoso?

Eren:No estoy llorando-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-Yo...yo tambien lo amo-sonrojado mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a detenerse-

Rivaille:Sigues siendo un mocoso-acariciandole el pelo-Ahora duermete de una vez!

Eren:Hai...oyasumi Rivaille-san-acostandose en su pecho abrazandole-

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor se encontraban todos los integrantes del escuadron + Hanji la cual estaba desayunando con ellos porque le daba la gana cuando abren la puerta de una patada y se ve a Rivaille cargando a Eren mientras este escondia su rostro con las manos

Rivaille:Buenos dias-sentando a Eren en una silla mientras los demas los veian entre raro y sonrojados-

Eren:Buen..buenos dias-este iba con el cabello desordenado y sonrojado lo que les hacia una idea a todos...entra siendo cargado,sonrojado,con el cabello desordenado,ciertas marcas rojas en su cuello...-

Hanji:-feliz-Eren ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas que te hicimos el otro dia-todos la miran esperando la continuacion a la frase-Y...puedes quedar embarazado-situacion:Eren escupe el café atragantandose con el y Rivaille tranquilamente comiendo-

Eren:¿Co..como?!¡¿Que?!¡Porque!

Hanji:Lo que oiste...por alguna razon puedes quedarte embarazado-sonriendo-Quieres una prueba de embarazo?-sabiendo que la noche anterior habian tenido accion-

Eren:¡Corporal! ¡¿como esta tan tranquilo?!-nervioso-

Rivaille:-acabandose al cafe-Me atendre a las conseqüencias de mis actos...asi que Eren...-todos los miran viendo como se levantaba poniendose frente al chico de ojos azulverdoso-Casate conmigo-que dire...todos estaban en shock...excepto Hanji que parecia la mas feliz ahi-

Eren:¿Lo dice de verdad?-sonrojado mientras esperaba la respuesta-

Rivaille:¿Crees que bromearia con algo asi?-entonces siente un abrazo por parte del menor-Ya veo-le coje de las mejillas para que lo mire y despues lo besa frente a todos para despues levantarse-Ahora tengo que ir a lidiar con cierta hermana problemática que tienes

Eren:-con una gotita estilo anime-Corporal no creo que sea necesario...

Rivaille:Yo lo veo totalmente necesario...eres mio y eso lo han de saber todos-mirando orgulloso las marcas en el cuello del menor-Incluso esa hermana problemática tuya

Eren:-suspira-Porfavor no se maten mutuamente-fue la sentencia que dio-

Rivaille:No te puedo prometer eso-siente entonces que lo sujetan del brazo-¿Eren que haces?

Eren:No le dejo ir entonces...quedese conmigo porfavor-con la mejor cara uke que un uke puede tener(?) cosa que Rivaille no resistio y se llevo a Eren de esa habitacion...si no estaba ya embarazado con lo que hicieron quedaba seguro-

Fin

Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado

Se que los lemons no son lo mio asi que no me culpen porfavor

Espero sus reviews~~


End file.
